<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pov by dreamingren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694564">pov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren'>dreamingren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the butterfly effect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, College Students NCT Dream, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magical school, Mystical Creatures, a lot of yall liked the fairy renjun au hehe so here's a part two, jaemren, muahaha renjun fairy jaemin alchemist, renmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>renjun is reluctant to understand how he got so lucky to have such a magical boyfriend, jaemin. but to the alchemist it’s the other way around, once he shows the fairy how much he loves him through his point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the butterfly effect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fairy!!! renjun!!! once again!!! but this time he's not tiny oops (still acts tiny though so,,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s an early, chilly morning, and renjun is in his shared dorm looking at the mirror. he’s wearing a white top with frilly lace at the v-neck with see through sleeves and more lace at the cuffs. he’s unsure if this is too much, it looked okay on the mannequin he spotted last week, but it looked good with simple black leather pants. with his monochrome fit, it made his giant wings stand out, he felt like it’s size was too much too. </p><p> </p><p>matched with the boots with little heels he wanted to wear, to him it seems he’s desperate for compliments. frustrated, he attempts to unbutton the top by reaching for the back. his struggle is heard once jaemin comes in to help. </p><p> </p><p>“lemme help you angel.” jaemin rushes in, as renjun extends his wings outward so they won’t hit his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>the fairy keeps his eyes on his reflection, fixing his hair until it looks the least dramatic. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin then asks, “you don’t like this top? i think it looks very pretty on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, but i don’t want to look too fancy,” renjun sighs, “i’m having a presentation today for my transformation class, i’ll just wear my button up.” </p><p> </p><p>he makes his way to his closet once jaemin undid the three buttons, leaving the younger to fix up some coffee now that he’s at the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>once renjun flutters in, mini backpack in his hands, the toaster lifts toast right on time. </p><p> </p><p>“looking good!” jaemin compliments as he’s flipping eggs. </p><p> </p><p>“thank you, i want to keep it safe this time. i don’t think i’m confident enough to wear something so flashy.” </p><p> </p><p>renjun’s now in a black suit jacket to match his leather pants, underneath is his white button up top to replace the frilly one. </p><p> </p><p>“you look pretty in anything injun-ah, even in a hazmat suit.” jaemin smiles. </p><p> </p><p>renjun cringes, “okay babe, i gotta go now. wish me luck!”</p><p> </p><p>“you’ll do great angel! good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>before walking out he grabs one of the toast and his blue washable coffee cup. </p><p> </p><p>but then he remembers what he wants to start doing every morning, he trots back in to give jaemin a kiss on the cheek then heads back on his way. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>there was enough time for the students to talk among themselves since presentations ended early, and renjun felt like him and his group did well. he’s packing up as his two group mates, a witch and a magical girl walk up to him. </p><p> </p><p>“renjun! how are you and jaemin doing?” the magical girl asks, sitting at his desk now and batting her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“doing good! he’s such a great guy.” the fairy smiles. </p><p> </p><p>the witch adds, “you’re so lucky to have jaemin. i don’t think i’ve ever had a boyfriend who picks me up pastries after class.”</p><p> </p><p>“he’s so sweet too!” magical girl beams, “it’s not everyday a guy acts like it’s your anniversary all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>they both sigh dreamily, as renjun awkwardly agrees to their statements. he has the sudden realization that he doesn’t do much for jaemin, remembering their lunch date in a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>as if one cue though, jaemin waltzes in with a bouquet of flowers. the girls gasp once they see him behind renjun, the fairy whirling around to find his new present. of course he’s wearing the black leather jacket renjun loves, combined with ripped jeans and a tucked white shirt that reads, “baby” on the chest. </p><p> </p><p>“ready for that date?” he smirks. </p><p> </p><p>the girls <em> aww </em> in unison, as renjun takes the flowers, and jaemin’s hand. renjun doesn’t even have to try hide his blush, jaemin could do the bare minimum and he’d feel butterflies. </p><p> </p><p>“jaemin that was so embarrassing…” renjun hides his smile within the flowers. </p><p> </p><p>the two are already walking down the hall, receiving glances from other students passing by. </p><p> </p><p>“aww but i just wanted to show that i love you.” the taller pouts. </p><p> </p><p>the fairy feels his face getting red, he wishes he was shrunken down to pixie size right about now. </p><p> </p><p>“ahh injunnie!!” jaemin teases, “you’re so cute! don’t be so shy angel~”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the couple is found at a cafe, just a few blocks from the university they’re sitting outside, amongst the small breeze and fallen orange leaves. after sandwiches, jaemin’s feeding renjun his cake slice after every two bites. jaemin has a strawberry shortcake slice, believing they’re actual real strawberries this time. it’s warm and spongy, perfect for cold weather with the piping jasmine tea renjun’s sipping. </p><p> </p><p>“hmm? renjun what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin always knows what renjun’s feeling at the moment, even when he doesn’t realize. </p><p> </p><p>“nothing, i just…” renjun doesn’t want to say what’s really going on, “i’m just tired, really.” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin tilts his head to the side, like an inquisitive puppy, “oh? was it the presentation today? you work too hard, injunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>he slides over right next to the fairy, putting the shorter’s head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“remember to rest once in a while angel.” </p><p> </p><p>renjun nods, taking a breath in and out, snaking his arm to hug jaemin’s waist. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>that night, jaemin hops under the covers to cuddle the pixie. one hug is just enough to bring them warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“love you renjun-ah.” jaemin smiles, placing his chin on top of the older’s head and kissing his hair. </p><p> </p><p>renjun doesn’t say anything, looking up at him with big sparkly eyes. once jaemin looks down, the shorter presses his face onto his chest. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin giggles softly at this gesture, “goodnight injunnie.” </p><p> </p><p>without renjun knowing, the younger reaches into his pajama pocket to find a little sack filled with dust. he sprinkles the golden glitter, raining from above renjun’s head, then gives him one last kiss before sleeping himself. as he encases the little fairy in his arms, the dust disappears, something magical about to happen. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>renjun wakes up. or, it seems like <em> he </em> wakes up, but he’s on jaemin’s side of the bed. at first he thought his mind got switched with his boyfriend, but he’s not controlling the taller’s body. he’s just watching him, as if he had his eyes, or like the emotions watching what riley sees from that movie inside out. </p><p> </p><p>he watches as jaemin rubs his eyes, walking very zombie-like towards the living room. he sees himself across the room, another renjun glancing in the mirror with the frilly top and black leather slacks. </p><p> </p><p>the events about to unfold were from this morning, he’s now seeing himself in jaemin’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ahh, renjun is so pretty.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>renjun believes he’s now hearing jaemin’s exact thoughts. it’s presumably so since it sounds so echoey and faint. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i don’t know why he’s doubting himself, he looks stunning.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> his wings sparkle like sapphires, how is he not seeing what i see?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the butterflies are back, swirling around his belly. he feels contempt, jaemin didn’t need to say those things but hearing it now made renjun feel some type of way. </p><p> </p><p>time skips, everything goes fast forward; the scenes being displayed are having a blurred, speeding past effect. jaemin’s now at the little flower shop across the parking lot of the school. the welcoming bells jingle at the door, followed by a greeting from the cashier. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin looks around, all the pretty pastels catching his eye, but is attracted to small blue buds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> aw, they’re like renjun. so cute and petite.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the pixie doesn’t know whether that’s a diss or a playful tease. </p><p> </p><p>“find everything okay sir?” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin turns to one of the florists, pointing at the blue flowers renjun receives later on. </p><p> </p><p>“these are forget-me-nots, correct?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>“yes! very special flowers that symbolize true love.” she replies. </p><p> </p><p>“then i’ll take a few please.”</p><p> </p><p>“perfect! just pick the amount and colors you’d like and bring them to the register.”</p><p> </p><p>he takes a handful, sprinkling in some pinks so they can shine through the sea of blue shades. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> now renjun will know i’m thinking of him. hehe, i’m pink and my angel’s blue.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the older doesn’t know if he could handle more of jaemin’s affections. his heart is already panging in his throat, wanting to calm it down now that he’s clutching his chest. </p><p> </p><p>time is shifting again, now jaemin is holding hands with renjun down the hall, on their way to their lunch date. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i don’t know why, but even though i say that i love him the past million times, he doesn’t know how much.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he’s embarrassed, but i wanna do this everyday so he’ll know he’s appreciated, he’ll know i’m there for him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> because i feel like i’m not doing enough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>renjun’s eyes widen. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> i want to spoil him because he deserves so much more. and i want him to love himself too and feel confident.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i don’t care if i’m trying to hard, i’d barge in during school announcements and tell him i love him on the intercom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i’ve never felt this type of way with another person before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>renjun didn’t know jaemin had doubts about himself, he always seemed so confident around him and other people. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he’s so unreal, i’m the one who’s lucky.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the older pauses for a second, crossing his fingers and hoping jaemin didn’t hear his conversation with his group mates. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i can’t believe they made him feel so small.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“jaemin...it wasn’t like that.” renjun speaks, fully knowing his boyfriend is probably not hearing him in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> renjun doesn’t have to do anything, any gesture, to prove he likes me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>so that’s why jaemin squeezed his hands once they were crossing the street, renjun thought it was just a matter of safety. but it could also be that idea since jaemin is that romantic. </p><p> </p><p>now the setting shows them at the cafe. renjun sees himself stirring the sugar in his tea, cheek resting on his free hand, eyes glued to the dissolving sugar cubes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> is he okay? were the flowers too much… is he cold…?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>then the unimaginable happens. at that moment, renjun thought jaemin was blowing on his own tea, but sparkly dust is escaping his lips and floating towards renjun. </p><p> </p><p>now both of them are hearing renjun’s thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> jaemin is so nice, i wish i can give him things everyday, but i’m so busy. i wish he knew how much i love him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“hmm? renjun whats wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing… i just...i’m tired, really.” </p><p> </p><p>he knew. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh renjun, i know you love me very much. i don’t try to one up you with presents, i just want you to feel loved.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“jaemin…” renjun sighs, he feels as if a heating pad is laying on his tummy. jaemin has no right to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>jaemin’s vision started blurring and speeding up again, like looking out the window of a zooming subway. but this time, it was going in the other direction, as if things were starting to go in reverse. </p><p> </p><p>the fairy starts to have a headache, watching events unfold, or should he say, refold. but now he’s looking at the dorms he shares with his boyfriend, but it’s more empty and has boxes laying around. </p><p> </p><p>“hello?” jaemin calls out, “anyone here?”</p><p> </p><p>silence, just the echo of the taller’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>from out of the corners of the hall, appears a younger renjun’s head sticking out. present renjun cringes at his awkward phase. that time, renjun’s hair was a dark brown and he barely wore makeup. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin has taken them to the time they met. </p><p> </p><p>freshman renjun’s head darts back into the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“hey! um, are you my dorm mate?” the alchemist asks. </p><p> </p><p>renjun remembers taking a deep breath and walking out to meet him goofily. </p><p> </p><p>they both walked to see each other at the same time, and renjun can’t believe this, but he sees actual hearts appearing in jaemin’s field of vision. like, the whole screen he’s watching now has hearts at the corners. how is this physically possible? renjun automatically blushes once understanding this was how jaemin first saw him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh gosh, i’m rooming with a fairy...a really pretty one too. god am i seriously wearing sweats and a hoodie right now? how’s my hair… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>present renjun is trying his hardest to hold in his chuckle, but can’t help it when he’s hearing jaemin’s thoughts. the hearts are not even fading away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> god, what do i say? crap i’m doing that thing where i’m frozen and talking to myself in my mind...say something!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>softly, past and shy renjun asks, “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“what? oh…” jaemin laughs awkwardly and sticks out his sweaty hand, “hi, um… i’m jaemin.”</p><p> </p><p>the fairy takes it, “renjun.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh my stars his hands are so tiny and soft...and i have these giant rough ones from lifting boxes this is so embarrassing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“i guess we’re uh… roommates huh?” jaemin continues. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> no shit!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>renjun can’t stop his constant laughter, jaemin fighting with his inner conscience is hilariously charming. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, i believe so.”</p><p> </p><p>the pixie couldn’t believe how stiff and lifeless he used to be, once they became friends and boyfriends he became more open towards jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> man you’re boring him huh, you’re boring an actual fairy to death…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“sooo… you’re a fairy…?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he probably thinks you’re an idiot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“y-yes…” renjun shyly flaps his wings inward, so they touch each other and almost look invisible. </p><p> </p><p>“aw, you don't hide it. i think your wings are very pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> did you just say that out loud?! great now he’ll think we’re creepy! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“t-thanks…what type of creature are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“alchemist.” jaemin proudly proclaims, “i can zap things out of my hands. like… spells… and stuff…”</p><p> </p><p>both renjuns giggle at the same time, shoulders bouncing along. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> even when he laughs he’s pretty.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“well it’s nice to meet you jaemin… i should get the rest of my stuff.” younger renjun walks by. </p><p> </p><p>“do you need help? i can teleport them here.” </p><p> </p><p>“really? you can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“prepare to be amazed!”</p><p> </p><p>jaemin lifts his hands to touch his temples, commanding renjun’s remaining boxes to appear at their feet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> please let this work...please let this work… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>it’s been a few minutes, but nothing was happening. </p><p> </p><p>“um… jaemin… it’s okay if you can’t do it…”</p><p> </p><p>“wait! i got it!”</p><p> </p><p>a puff of blue smoke appears, causing them to back up. but once the smoke disappeared, only a stuffed moomin is found on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“dang it… is that yours at least?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh uh, yeah… i’m not sure how that got there… my mom helped me pack…”</p><p> </p><p>“aw it’s so cute! it’s been forever since i watched moomin.” jaemin lifts the plush and hugs it. </p><p> </p><p>after a few moments he realizes how weird it is to hug his roommate’s plushie. </p><p> </p><p>“oh, uh… sorry. here ya go. i can still help you with your things, without magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“thanks, you can follow me then.” </p><p> </p><p>and then all fades to black. from that point, renjun is shown plenty of memories him and jaemin shared, overtime he notices how happy he became. jaemin would think how lovely renjun was when renjun laughed so hard milk shot out of his nose. or the time when he failed a test, jaemin thought that he shouldn’t beat himself up over it. he even sees the time jaemin stole his potion, in which he’ll give it back after a kiss on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> renjun is so cute when he’s frustrated. i shouldn’t push him at his limit though, i don’t want him to get mad at me. we just started dating too! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>the fairy believes there is no time where jaemin doesn’t think of him, his thoughts are just filled with him. all of this was so indescribable to renjun, his boyfriend loves everything about him, and it’s time he loves himself as well. </p><p> </p><p>now jaemin’s vision shows renjun asleep next to him in bed. this must be happening right now, because he recognizes the pajamas they’re wearing. the alchemist’s hand reaches to stroke his cheek and push his bangs out of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> renjun-ah, from your disheveled hair in the morning, to the little crinkles in your eyes when you smile, i wish there was a better word for pretty. you’re just, amazing and i hope you know now how wonderful you are.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> when i see you everyday, it feels like a dream. and i don’t ever want to wake up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> angel, you’re everything to me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the sun seeps in through the curtains, slowly and surely waking the little fairy up. he pats the bed to find jaemin there, but he wasn’t. he’s using every body part now, with closed eyes, to find a single trace but nothing. just cold sheets. he lifts himself up in a panic, slipping on his slippers and putting on a robe for extra measure. </p><p> </p><p>he dashes to the kitchen, thankfully finding his boyfriend there, pouring coffee into their cups. </p><p> </p><p>“morning angel. i hope you’re okay with waffles—oh!”</p><p> </p><p>jaemin is interrupted buy the pixie hugging the life out of his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“hey!” jaemin lifts a brow, beaming, “that’s my job!”</p><p> </p><p>“jaemin, i love you so much.” renjun changes the subject. </p><p> </p><p>“i love you too baby,” jaemin pats his head, “what? you miss seeing me after an eight hour sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh don’t play coy na,” renjun hovers toward his seat across the counter, “you gave me a marvelous dream last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“is that so? well, a magician never reveals his secrets.” </p><p> </p><p>“and… i think i’m gonna wear the top i bought.”</p><p> </p><p>“woah! did my magic change you this much? where did my real renjun go?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh stop!” the fairy giggles, “i’m gonna go get dressed.” </p><p> </p><p>after a few minutes renjun walks out with his bag, setting it on the table and strutting to the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“oyy, look at renjun showing so much skin,” jaemin is referring to the pretty deep v-neck, “what if someone sees? i should leave a kissy mark just in case…”</p><p> </p><p>jaemin is standing behind him, holding his waist, he slithers at the front, and makes kissy lips towards his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“jaemin! honestly…” the fairy protests and pushes him backward, “you don’t have to do that. you already flaunt your presents to let everyone know we’re a couple.” </p><p> </p><p>the taller holds his lover’s cheeks, “ahh, then what if i stop being predictable and kiss you in front of the class as a gift~” </p><p> </p><p>right as renjun is about to fire back, jaemin seals a lengthy kiss right smack on his lips. the pixie can feel heat rise and bloom on his partially open chest, looping his arms onto the younger’s neck. the alchemist slides his hands to his lower back, stroking his sides as well. </p><p> </p><p>they stop for a second to catch their breath, jaemin turning renjun’s body to face the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“look at how beautiful you are baby.” his raspy morning voice comes out to give renjun chills. </p><p> </p><p>“i love you renjun,” his nose is touching his shoulder now, as jaemin is swaying the both of them, hugging tight, “love love love you.” </p><p> </p><p>renjun laughs, shoulders dancing up and down, “that’s a lot of love’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“there’s never enough to express.”jaemin kisses his neck all the way up to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“hey, we shouldn’t be late nana.” </p><p> </p><p>“aww but one more...we got a rhythm going.” </p><p> </p><p>renjun rolls his eyes, it’s always his pouty face that will convince him huh? </p><p> </p><p>after several kisses and downing breakfast at the last minute, the two are racing hand in hand to drop renjun off in his first class. the bell dings once they’re there, but jaemin doesn’t mind being tardy to his own class. </p><p> </p><p>rather flirtatiously, jaemin says a silky, “see you after class” and takes off with his books. right before another kiss on the cheek of course. </p><p> </p><p>renjun sits next to his group mates, ready for them to gush over jaemin, but they switch it up this time once seeing his cute top. </p><p> </p><p>the witch cooes, “love your outfit renjun! i take back what i said yesterday, jaemin is lucky to date you!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“i wouldn't say luck is found in a relationship,” renjun shrugs, “it’s just people being able to love the other person and themselves equally.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from all of my pretty, and all of my ugly too,<br/>i'd love to see me from your point of view~</p><p>STREAM POSITIONS AND 90s LOVE !!</p><p>hope u like my loves &lt;3<br/>twt: https://twitter.com/dreamingren<br/>insta: https://www.instagram.com/bobamilku/<br/>cc: curiouscat.me/dreamingren</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>